


Fem!Tubbo gets fucked by tommy

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Waiting For Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: Sorry that is this short im sick rn and motivation really said bye (maybe ill add a backstory tomorrow)https://discord.gg/b2V9VvgC btw if u want to join my server click on this and wait to get verified lol <3
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Fem!Tubbo gets fucked by tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that is this short im sick rn and motivation really said bye (maybe ill add a backstory tomorrow)
> 
> https://discord.gg/b2V9VvgC btw if u want to join my server click on this and wait to get verified lol <3

every touch as the pleasure was unbearable "Tubbo, its just one finger," Tommy said as he kissed his fore head "M--mmh" Tommy quickly added another finger making tubbo leave marks on the blondes one back. "How does it feel~?" Tubbo shivered at the younger one voice and said between his moans "S--Sahh g-good~!" Tommy started movng his fingers more hitting the G-spot immediatly "W-wai--ah!" The goat hybrid started shivering at the non-stop pleasure. "Now? wanna continue?" Tubbo whispered under his breath "Yes" giving tommy more control over all his body making him more horny. "W-wait!" Tubbo screamed as he felt the sudden wave of anxiety " Don't do anything stupid, just...be carefull i dont even know if we are doing this right.." "Okay I promise" The blonde one left a mark on Tubbos neck as he licked it, "You don't need to be scared~" Tubbo nods as he felt Tommy making more marks on his neck "You look so cute when you whine goat boy~"

Tommy leaned over to kiss Tubbo's thigh making the little one needier "J-just do it already" tommy started licking Tubbos thigs getting closer to his pussy "Mmmh~ Continue Toms, i want this so much~" Tommy started licking his pussy "W-woah N--ngh~! Slowly Tommy, im starting to feel really wierd down there-" "Awh~ do you want me to add one more finger~?" Tubbo moaned as he felt three fingers touching his G-spot again" "A--ah A-Ahh W-wait Tommy--" Tommy groaned knowing Tubbo is close to his release "Tommy Wait i dont think im gonna cum--" "Tubbo, believe me it's gonna feel great just try to relax hun~" He said as he started unzipping his pants, tje noise of that made Tubbo shiver "You good?" Tubbo nods and Tommy starting adding the tip in him while moving slowly "A-ahh Tubbs~" Tubbo moaned softly "Such a sensitive little pussy, are you gonna squirt for me~?" "W-what's t-that?" Tommy giggled as he whispered in his ear softly "Oh you'll see~...". Quickly Tommy started abusing Tubbo's G-spot trying to make him cum "A-Ah! N-nO w-Wait Too much-" "A-Ah! Tommy!" Tubbo quickly started squirting, liquid rushing down on his legs making the bed a mess while tommy began to finger him again playing with his pussy enjoying the sounds he made "I-am S--Still F--feeling G-gah~!" Tommy smiled as he looked at the little one who was still in pleasure after he cummed "Woah, still feeling pleasure after this long time? Such a good boy wanna finger u more" Tubbo moaned as he let out another load while his breathing was harder to control "i-iM d-done hah-"

Tommy started putting his dick between Tubbos thighs slowly whispering in his ear "Mind if i have some fun too?~" Tubbo nods as he let tommy jerk off, he slowly started humping on his legs fast, "H-hah Tubbs~" Tubbo moaned in Tommy's ear to make him um more easier, "H-hah so good~" Tubbo left marks on his neck as Tommy couldn't keep moaning and whining for more attention "Jealousy really is a bitch huh? You really jerked off alot to me while and Ranboo were living together?" tommy looked at him angrily "What? im just teasing you.....~" he let out a pause "Right?" Tubbo grabbed tommys dick stroking it making tommy moan "Cmon baby~ Moan for me~" Tommy whined as he cummed, leaving tubbo smiling at his face, his eyes were rolled and he looked like he was fucked all night.


End file.
